Dark Sand
by Mental Verin
Summary: There was originally a Dark Eco freak in Spargus before they found Jak and Daxter. We don't really care about Pecker What if the two Eco freaks met and fell in love? Rated M for possible later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Jak and Daxter series. The only things I own so far are Renoa and Symera, my OCs.

Verin: Let the hurt begin!

Jak: What the hell are you talking about?

Verin: Noooooothing

Jak: How many times have I heard that before?

Verin: ^^ Enjoy!

_**Dark Sand**_

_Chapter 1: The New Arrival_

Sinfully black hair fell in front of her bright gold eyes as the teenaged mechanic inspected the engine of the Sand Shark, one of the many vehicles available to the Wastelanders living in Spargus. The desert city was her hometown and she did everything she could to make sure that her friends and family who were part of the elite group stayed safe using the vehicles lined up before her.

Sym leaned over the metal frame of the car to get a better look at the engine and immediately felt and hand on her ass through the fine fabric of her cream colored capris that hung snuggly from her hips and didn't cling to her legs before bunching up at her knees.

"Lookin' good there, Symera," a gruff voice said from behind the girl.

Sym sighed and stood up straight before growling under her breath. "Kleiver, you have three seconds to get your hand off my ass before you end up in a coma for the rest of your life," Sym hissed, clenching her fists at her sides.

The balding man chuckled, making his over large belly jiggle disgustingly as he removed his fat, grubby hand. The teenager immediately turned around so that her rear wasn't exposed to the pedophile and gave him a full on glare with her glowing gold eyes. Kleiver smirked, amused, and shrugged before wobbling off towards the city. When he was almost to the large metal doors, they opened and Damas, the ruler of Spargus came into the sandy area.

"Kleiver, Symera, the radar has picked up a beacon in the Wasteland. You two are coming with me to investigate before a storm kicks up," Damas said hurriedly.

Sym and Kleiver nodded and all three moved over to the Gila, the largest of all the sand vehicles. Symera plucked the keys off of her belt loop and hopped into the driver's seat. "Let's go," the teenager growled before the two other men got into the large truck after her. Damas sat in the front seat beside Sym and Kleiver was in the back, manning the gun. As they moved forward, Sym's foot pressing the gas to the floor, the large steel doors that barricaded against the desert's harsh winds opened up to allow passage. Symera flew out of the sandy garage and across the sand dunes that surrounded the city, headed toward the pulsing green dot on the GPS of the truck.

As they neared their target, Symera stopped the car and all three jumped out. They walked calmly, scanning the desert for marauders or metal-heads as they got closer to the pulsing beacon.

"Looks like we found some live ones," Damas said as they approached the three figures on the ground. One was male who looked only two years older than Symera. The other two were an otsel and a monkey bird.

"Barely it seems," Symera muttered as they got closer to the unconscious group.

Damas pushed the blond haired teenager over on his side and they all saw the blinking beacon in his right hand. Damas crouched down and picked the small device up. "This is the beacon we picked up," he commented and picked the blond up by his collar. "Where did you get this?" he questioned the boy, shaking him slightly. All that happened was the blond opened his eyes briefly before they rolled back into his head. Damas let the boy drop and stood up. "We'll take them with us. Hurry!" he said and looked off into the distance, "I smell a storm coming."

"So are you going to go watch the match, Sym?" said the small brunette that leaned against the Sand Shark. This was Renoa, Sym's best friend. The girl wore a short sleeved red shirt that showed midrift and dark gray short shorts along with her knee high leg wrappings that connected to her shoes and kept the sandy winds from biting her skin.

"I guess I could take a break for a while. It'll get me away from Kleiver, too," Sym said from under the Sand Shark. She had tied her hair up and it now lay over her shoulder as she was on her back, working on the breaks for the car. Her booted feet stuck out from under the vehicle as she worked. "What time did Damas say it would be?" Sym asked.

"Sometime around midday," Renoa said, staring at the far wall.

Symera rolled out from underneath the car and got on her feet. Her white tank top that showed her own midrift remained miraculously stain free from working with the undercarriage. The many earrings that pierced her long pointed ears multiple times reflected the sun slightly as she looked at her friend. "Then I guess we'd better get going, eh?" she suggested with a smile.

Renoa smiled and pushed herself away from the Sand Shark as Symera led her away from the garage.

Symera leaned against one of the stone pillars of a balcony close to Damas' throne as she watched the match. Renoa leaned against the banister as she watched the match intently. The kid was taking out the course quickly and Symera knew that Damas would put him in a match right after he finished the minuscule training.

When he was done, the blond boy jumped up on the stand in front of Damas and waited for his next task.

"The candidates have won the challenge!"The colorful monkey bird said.

"That's right! We bad! Haven't forgotten what I taught you, Jak," the orange otsel said from the blonde's shoulder.

"Anyone can make a few measly jumps!" Damas declared. "Now let's see how you fair against the living," Damas said as he tossed a morph gun to the blond. "Adjust the metaformers! Prepare the arena for full combat!"

"Prepare the arena for full combat!" the bird said.

"I just said that," Damas said glaring at the colorful seed eater.

"I know…I was just doing as you know…" the bird cleared his throat at the glare Damas gave him. "Anyways…prepare the warriors!"

"Y-You mean we have to fight against a-actual people? W-with actual weapons? W-who actually want to hurt us?" the otsel said as he began to chew on his fingers.

"That's fine," the blond said, cool and confident as he loaded the gun, "Bring 'em on."

"Alright! That's it!" the otsel said, jumping down from the blonde's shoulder. "I wanna be on his shoulder!" he said pointing up at Damas.

"C'mon, Dax," the teenager said and grabbed the otsel before they jumped down to the arena. He waited patiently until the marauders began to jump from their cells. He began to fire his blaster gun, occasionally punching or kicking them into the lava surrounding them. Towards the end, a change began to spark in him and his skin turned ash pale along with his hair. Horns sprouted from his head and his nails extended into black claws. The last thing to be seen before he went wild and destroyed the rest of his enemies, were the black eyes and streams of purple electricity following him.

Sym heard Renoa gasp in fright as he changed into the monster before them.

"Symera, you recognize that don't you?" said a voice from behind the two girls.

Symera didn't need to look over her shoulder to see who was there. She knew right away. "Hello, cousin," the black haired girl said.

Seem stepped up beside the mechanic and stared down into the arena as the beast finished off the last marauder. "He's the same as you, Symera," the young monk said.

"Yea, but he's lost all control. I've never done that," Sym said without taking her eyes off the boy turned beast. He began to go up the steps to get to Damas' throne. When he got there he reverted back to his normal form. He ran his hands over his face before his head jerked up and he looked in Symera's and Seem's direction. A frown was on both of their faces.

"Something you're not telling us, animal man?" Damas started, pulling his attention away from the cousins.

"He has been touched with Dark Eco, my Liege," the bird brain said.

"Our boy here gets all mean and nasty when you piss him off, so don't piss him off!" the otsel said and moved his left hand to the right side of his mouth. "Word to the wise," he added.

"Ah…then he is dangerous and that could be useful," Damas said thoughtfully. "Your bravery has earned you your first battle amulet. If you are victorious to two more arena fights, you will earn your citizenship to Spargus. Here is a free gate pass to allow passage in and out of the city. But be warned, there is no true refuge outside our walls. The desert is less kind than I. And for your victory, a gun mod is your prize," Damas said.

"Ah Yeah! Now we're talkin'!" the orange otsel exclaimed as he made a go for the gun mod. Before he could lay hands on it though, the blond took it from under his nose and walked away. "Hey! What do I get?" the otsel said then turned his head down in defeat. "Nothing! As usual!"

The blond attached the gun mod and looked back up to where the cousins had been. Only one of the two was still there and she gave him a golden eyed look before closing her eyes, smirking and leading the short brunette with her away.

Verin: OMG!!! I rock! 2 hours!

Jak: Calm down!

Verin: No! Shut-up, Blondie!

Jak: O.o You're a red-head! What the hell?

Verin: Red-heads are smart. Definitely smarter than men with green goatees!

Jak: Why you lil…. (growl growl)

Verin: Eek! (hides behind Jinx) Jinx! Protect me and I'll buy you some gunpowder and cigars!

Jinx: Ok! (protects Verin)

After war…

Verin: I love you, Jinx! You're my hero! (glomps)

Jinx: Lawl


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Jak and Daxter series. If I did I would be a lot richer and a lot happier. **

Verin: Let the gamers begin!

Jak: Don't you mean games?

Verin: NO! What the hell you talkin' about Jak? It's the gamers who are reading this…not the games. They don't have eyes after all.

Jak: O.o You are so weird.

Verin: Says the Dark Eco freak!

Jak: *changes form* What did you call me?

Verin: O.o A whoopee cushion?

_**Dark Sand**_

_Chapter 2: Gambles_

Symera wiped the precipitation from her forehead with one gloved hand. She sighed, placing her hands on her hips as she inspected the Sand Shark before she heard the large metal door that led into the city open and close.

"Woo Wee! Would you get a look at those puppies!" said a familiar voice. It was the orange rat from the arena. Symera turned toward the two intruders in her domain as the Blondie was turning around in circles looking around the garage.

"Like what you see, boys?" Symera said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Uh…Kleiver said we could drive one of his cars," the boy said.

"'His' cars?" Symera said with a frown.

"Uh…they are his…aren't they?" the boy leaned away from Symera as she got in his face.

"The only thing that pedophile owns in this city is his own balding head," Symera hissed.

"Uh…ok…then who do I talk to about using the cars?" he asked.

Symera leaned back and put her hands on her hips. "The name's Symera. I'm the mechanic here. If you want to start driving like a Wastelander," Sym said turning around, "you can start by proving yourself with the Dust Puppy over there." Symera unclipped the keys from her belt and tossed them at the boy.

"Uhm…thanks. My name's Jak, by the way," blond boy said.

Symera turned back to look at Jak. Her golden eyes pierced him with an observing glance. "Hmm…" she said and began to circle him. "I saw your arena battle today, Jak. I'm curious to know how exactly you came to be a Dark Eco channeler," Symera said, coming to a stop in front of him.

Jak held his hands out. "I've been a channeler since birth," he said, looking at his hands. "I got the Dark Eco powers from when the Baron of Haven City held me prisoner and injected me with Dark Eco." He looked back up at Symera. "Why?"

"No reason," Symera shrugged.

At that moment, Kleiver walked into the garage with his grotesque smirk. He walked up to the two teenagers and rat and stood beside Symera. Symera frowned at his closeness and flinched when she felt his hand approaching her.

"Kleiver," She growled. "Do you ever want to get laid again? If so…KEEP YOUR GRUBBY HANDS AWAY FROM ME!"

Kleiver's smirk grew wider as he let his hand fall to his side and turned his attention to Jak and his rat. "You boys up for a little wager?" he said. "If you win I'll let you keep that puppy over there for as long as you live." Sym glared up at Kleiver but kept her mouth shut. "And if you win?"

"I don't have anything," Jak said, holding out his hands to prove that he was broke.

Kleiver rubbed his chin in thought then pointed at Jak's orange rat. "I'd say that yappy rodent of yours is a bit bony," he said. "But skinned and buttered," he continued, moving his hand in a way to show a knife being used, "he'd make a nice treat. My vehicle against him." Symera shook her head in annoyance.

"Forget it buddy! Jak would never…" the rat began to say.

"Done!" Jak declared, earning a shocked expression from his orangey friend. "What? Don't worry," Jak said, "If there's one thing I can do, its race."

Symera sighed and set her hands on her hips as she watched Kleiver move away. She approached Jak who was looking over the controls. Leaning over the side of the car she helped him figure them out. "Hey," she started, getting the blonde's attention. "If you beat Kleiver, I will let you keep the car. I'll also see if I can get Damas to give you some jobs around the city, got it?" She held out a hand for him to shake.

Jak looked up at her and smirked with a nod. "Yea, you got yourself a deal," he said shaking her hand.

"Alright, Jak," Symera said, stepping away from the vehicle. "Show me what ya got!"

With that, Jak sped out of the garage.

Symera walked over to Damas' palace and walked into the building to board the elevator. As it rose she crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot in impatience. She needed to speak to Damas quickly and soon.

Finally the elevator reached the top and Symera approached the rock throne. Damas sat there staring over the seal of Mar that had been passed down through his family for eons. A sad and forlorn look covered his face. She watched him as he stroked the red precursor amulet with his thumb. Symera knew the sadness he felt. Her thoughts began to wander to my loss…

She shook my head quickly to clear it of those traitorous thoughts and cleared her throat to let Damas know of her presence.

"What is it, Symera?" he asked without looking away from the amulet. Symera was one of the only people he let himself show this side to.

"It's about the newcomer, Jak," the girl started.

Damas paused in his ministrations and looked up at her. "What about him?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at the ground briefly to collect her thoughts before speaking. "He has entered into a race with Kleiver. I told him if he won I would let him keep the Dust Puppy and talk to you about a few jobs for him to do," she looked up at the king. "Also, I want to know how you feel about letting two Dark Eco monsters run around in your city without chains."

Damas sighed and placed the amulet in his hand away in a hidden slot of his armor. "I agree with giving him a few jobs to do. In fact, there is a storm coming soon. I'll have him go out to find some artifacts for us. As for your concerns of your and his positions, do not worry Symera. The reason we are better than the fools in Haven is the fact that we give our people a chance to prove themselves," he said as he moved forward. He stood in front of the mechanic and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry over such things, Symera. You have nothing to fear for you are like a daughter to me," he said with a smile.

Symera smiled back slightly and nodded to him to show him that she thought of him as her own father. "We should go to the garage soon," she said. "No doubt the newbie has already beaten Kleiver's slow ass."

Damas let out a hearty laugh, another luxury that Symera was entitled to see and hear due to her close relationship with the king. "I suppose we should," Damas said and led her away.

Symera and Damas stood outside of the city door that connected the garage to the desert town. Pecker sat on Damas' shoulder as Jak skidded up to them in the Dust Puppy.

"Nice wheel work!" Damas said, complementing Jak. "My advisor here says you have vehicle experience."

"I can hold my own," Jak said, shrugging the complement off.

"This one will be of use to us, Damas," Pecker said. "I think you should keep him for now." The bird-monkey said, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Can it, Pecker!" Daxter said, jumping on to the chaise of the vehicle.

"There are a number of artifacts to be found in the Wasteland," Damas said moving forward. "Fresh storms churn the sands and reveal items that have been buried for centuries."

"You can take the Dust Puppy and pick up the prizes," Symera said, standing beside Damas. "Just be careful. I don't want you to complete destroy my vehicles. Bring her back in one piece and I'll repair any damages, got it?"

Jak nodded and began to get into the car again when Damas stopped him.

"One more thing," he started. "If you get caught in the storms, they will tear the flesh from your very bones."

"Oh, great. Thanks for the pep talk," Daxter said sarcastically.

Jak rolled his eyes at his friend and got into the Dust Puppy before starting up the engine. He sped out of the sandy garage, leaving Damas and Symera to watch him go.

Symera furrowed her brows in thought as she stared after Jak. Damas saw this and gave her a questioning look.

"What is wrong, Symera?" Damas asked. Pecker turned his gaze to the girl as well.

Symera shook her head and glanced up at Damas before turning away from the king and moving over to one of the cars to get to work. "It's nothing," she said as she moved away, "he just reminds me of someone I know."

Damas looked up at Pecker then looked back over at the mechanic. "And who does he remind you of?"

Symera stopped in her tracks before turning around to look at Damas. "He reminds of Aaliyah," she said before turning back to her cars. Leaving Damas stunned in his spot. And why shouldn't he be, Aaliyah had been his wife after all.

Verin: And I leave it there!

Jak: Where did you come up with the name Aaliyah?

Verin: I couldn't think of a name so I went on my favorite name site :D ! Her name means "to ascend" or "to go up"

Jinx: I like it. She sounds really sexy! *perverted grin*

Verin: *sweatdrop* you think everything is sexy unless it's name is Krew.

Jinx: Not true. I don't think Jakkie-boy is sexy. Only women, bombs, and women with guns and beer.

Verin: O.o

Jak: O.o


End file.
